Garrus Brosca: The Dwarf with a Crossbow
by TurtleGamer
Summary: Garrus Brosca is Castless, like all Castless he is shuned from normal dwarf life. When he and his pal Leske get imprisoned they break out and have one opportunity to be free will they take it and defeat the ntains strong language and is in a alternative universe or AU. It is also humour but can only choose two.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys new fanfic however I may put one of my other ones on hold I'll think about it.**

I am Garrus Brosca a dwarf surfacer born in the light raised in the slums of Orzammar. My mother is a drunk due to our ill fortune and our father was a rogue like me but the old bastard got found. My old man taught me everything I know and I respect him. I was wearing my leather duster armour left by my father. I had no weapons equipped as my crossbow was out of commission because a certain someone also known as leske thought it was a good idea to cover it in beer at the tavern. I had just groomed my beard in a Celtic pattern and my hair is a ponytail. I heard a knock on the door I went over and opened the door to see Beraht.

"G'morning Beraht you got our mission?" I ask in my cocky tone as Beraht snarls.

"Yes Leske is outside now about your sister?" He starts, oh god not this talk again. "She needs to find a patron to get your family out and let me become a lord and shes running out of time." He half threatens but he is right but my sister nearly found someone.

"No need to worry grumpy give her to the end of the week and Rica will make you a lord." I say smugly although I don't think Beraht is impressed with my 'Grumpy' remark oh well you win some you lose some.

"Get out now before I make you!" He shouted and with that I take my leave. I see Leske outside with a cruddy looking crossbow and I get a bad feeling.

"Where's Bianca?" I ask with a death glare. Bianca was my crossbow a beautiful one at that

"Funny story that" he started.

"You know I hate stories Leske!" I Shouted he better not of done what I think he has done.

"You see I had a debt from gambling and I saw Bianca one thing lead to another and shes now on her way to Denerim." He said smiling. That smug son of a bitch I'm going to kill him. "I got you this replacement for the mean while." Yep he's dead. I snatch the crossbow from him as I saw a frostbite spider 12 eyes and horrible, I aim the crossbow at his head as he stares at him.

"Duck." I say looking like a badass he does that and I shoot the spider in the centre of its head killing it. This Crossbow does not just look lousy it is lousy I'm surprised that it killed the damn thing.

"Thanks buddy I owe you one" He says smiling rubbing the back of his head. He may be my best mate but he is also damn annoying when he wants to be.

"You owe me ten now what does Beraht want us to do?" I ask pulling the bolt out of the spiders head.

"Oh yeah there was some merchant selling lyrium to Beraht and has not paid up he wants us to 'sort' him out if you know what I mean." He says winking at me.

"Got it go to the tavern find the merchant kill him." I say bluntly grabbing this peace of shit crossbow and get ready to leave.

"Let's get this over with," Leske sighed.

**That's right everybody where doing dwarf commoner origin. Those of you who have played two you may know what Bianca is and I'll explain near the end of the story sadly so just wait.**


	2. Update

**Alright guys so despite him technically being called springtrap I'm still going to call him the hybrid or 'hybe' for short in misfit mansion which i will now make a bit longer. Now I'm so sorry for being away for so long and sadly I'll be gone for a little longer as I'm going to France tomorrow and thought I'd just get this little update up before. Now I am going to start to try to update fics more recently one chapter every two days for a story starting next week. That's it for now bye.**


	3. This is all

**Hey guys. God it has been a long time. And it also may be the last. For those who like my stories (although I doubt there was a lot) I'm sorry but I just lost interest. Maybe one day I'll come back or I may start another account but until that day. I'm done. Thank you for everyone who helped I wish you all the best. See you.**


End file.
